Sturdy
by Jay'sWings
Summary: My version of the fight between Robin and Terra.  A one shot showing Robin's strength even when he believes his friends are gone.


Disclaimer: I do not own any of this! The Teen Titans are not my idea and belong to their rightful and respected owners!

Ever have one of those sparks of inspiration…

Sturdy

Lying on the ground, I blinked my eyes as a groan escaped my lips. That last hit from Terra was more than painful. It was excruciating.

*But she wasn't the only one behind that attack,* I thought to myself. Far away, somewhere deep underground, Slade had programmed Terra's hit. Slade was doing this, I reminded myself, not Terra.

"And now, I never want to see your face again," Terra growled. Painfully tilting my head to look at the shadow that was looming over me, my eyes widened as I saw the huge boulder floating just inches above me.

*Slade is doing this, Slade is doing this!* I told myself. There had to be no other explanation. Terra was our teammate; our friend. She wasn't Slade's apprentice. Yet as I looked into her eyes, I didn't see Slade. I saw Terra.

In a desperate attempt to escape, I flung a bird-a-rang out of my belt, blinding Terra long enough for me to flip out of my crater in the ground and land at a safe distance from my ex-teammate.

"Why you little…" Terra launched another rock at me as she regained her vision, barely giving me any time to rest. Dodging the rock as quickly as possible, I turned my back to Terra and ran, hoping to be able to make back to my bike-

As I began to run, the ground beneath me shook forcefully, and a giant hand of earth erupted from the ground, grabbing onto me and pulling me towards Terra.

"You can't run from me, bird boy," Terra hissed, smiling evilly as the hand holding me stopped just a few feet in front of her. At first, I couldn't help but fear Terra as she rose on a tower of earth, but as I watched her, I noticed the sweat trickling down her brow and the rhythmic heaving of her chest. She was getting tired.

"My _name_ is _Robin_," I replied, narrowing my eyes as I extended my bo staff, causing the ends of the staff to explode from inside her gravel hand, freeing me in the process. Leaping off the remainder of the hand, I flew up towards Terra. Before she could dodge, I slammed her in the chest with my bo staff, causing her to plummet toward the ground. As I fell through the air, I managed to flip off the rocks that were falling from her pedestal. When I reached the ground, I looked around, but I couldn't see my ex-friend. Maybe she had-

"HIYA!" the ground exploded just as Terra rose from the ground, grabbing my throat.

"You can't beat me, bird boy," Terra announced triumphantly. "You're nothing without your team. Nothing!"

"Terra, p-please," I choked as she tightened her grip on my throat. My body was too tired to move and my mind was too focused on getting oxygen to develop a plan to escape.

"You're pathetic," Terra spat. "Just like the rest of your team. One by one, I defeated them. I destroyed them. And you'll be the last. Your death will be the monument of my success. The constant reminder to the citizens of Jump of how weak you and your teammates were, compared to me!"

I looked to Terra, hoping to find some trace of the girl I had become friends with. But all I could see was a liar, a betrayer, a cheater…a murderer.

"You're nothing! Nothing!"

Someone who lied to Raven.

"_Finish him, Terra. Now!_"

Someone who betrayed Cyborg.

"Gladly, master."

Someone who cheated Beast Boy.

"Say hi to your girlfriend for me,"

Someone who murdered-

My hand flew up to Terra's arm which she had raised to impale me with a rock. Grabbing her shoulder, and using my momentum to push off the ground, I thrust Terra into the dirt.

Then, her shoulder still in my hand, I threw Terra away from me, watching as he skipped across the ground, her suit chinking and clanging. As she was getting up, I got in a stance.

"That, was for Raven," I hissed. Terra's eyes grew wide in anger, and she began to charge at me.

"And this, is for Cyborg!"

Before Terra could summon more rocks, I had leaped from the ground and kicked her square in the gut, sending her spinning toward the ground. Amazingly, she somehow had the strength to pull a large piece of earth that rose from the ground and caught her mid-fall. As she began to stand on the rock, I took no time in grabbing out my bird-a-rang shooter and shooting a bird-a-rang that wrapped right around her midsection.

"This is for Beast Boy!" I shouted and pulled with all my might, heaving Terra off her rock and sending her straight into the ground again.

"No!" Terra shouted, as she shot up from the ground, coming at my face with her fist when…

All time stopped as Terra's fist came zooming toward me and my hand reached forward and grabbed it, stopping Terra and her power mid-punch.

"And this, is, for STARFIRE!" I kneed Terra in the gut, then grabbed both her arms and flipper over onto the ground. Then, still grasping her arms, I threw into the air. Before she could get away, I grabbed a bomb from my bag and threw it at her. The bomb exploded in midair, sending Terra even higher into the air. Looking around, I noticed a tall mound of rock directly beneath her. Scrambling up the mound, I made it just in time to catch Terra…by the neck.

Time froze again, as I stood there on the ledge of that mound, holding Terra by her neck as she struggled to free herself. But she was exhausted, and unlike me, she didn't have anything to fight for. Tightening my grip, I threw her onto the mound I was standing on. While the width of the mound wasn't that big, it had plenty of room for Terra and me.

Out of nowhere, a rock shot straight at me, but I dodged it easily and kicked the now upright Terra in the jaw, sending her flat on her back. As I circled her, I couldn't decide what to do next. Terra deserved to pay. She deserved to die. But it went against everything I believed in. Every villain I had ever faced had either destroyed themselves, or I had put in jail. This was different. This time I would be ending a life.

*But she deserves it!* my mind screamed, as I saw Terra lift her head.

"Enjoy the rest of your days without a team," she cackled. In a blind rage, I had her pinned to the ground, bird-a-rang out, my eyes zooming in on her neck. Everything below her neck might have been protected, but there was still her neck. And one hit was all it would take. And oh, how I wanted to. How I wanted nothing more than to end her; to end her right then and there.

"Go ahead, Robin," a muffled voice came from Terra's ear. "Finish her. She deserves it."

It was Slade. Slade, my enemy, the team's enemy. The man we had sworn to stop. The man that Terra had betrayed us for. My grip tightened around the bird-a-rang. Terra betrayed us for Slade.

I wanted to kill her so badly. But…

That was what Terra wanted. That was what Slade wanted. In a way, if I killed Terra, she would have carried out her mission. She would have destroyed the Teen Titans; by defeating my teammates and reducing me to killing. Slade would have finally got what he wanted.

My hand hurtled toward Terra, the bird-a-rang creating a shower of sparks as it collided with one of the cracks in Terra's suit.

"What are you doing?" Terra shrieked as I dug the bird-a-rang deeper into the crack, splitting the suit even more and causing more sparks to spring up. After one more twist, I heard a faint click as sparks exploded from Terra's suit. Backing away from Terra, I watched as she looked around frantically as her whole suit began to malfunction. Different clicks accompanied the sparks as she fell to the ground.

Once the noises and sparks had stopped, Terra fell to the ground, her head in her hands. Gingerly, putting the bird-a-rang back into my belt, I began to walk off the mound when Terra grabbed my ankle. I tensed for an attack, but none came. Instead, Terra just lifted her head from the ground, tears streaking her face.

"What did you do to me?" Terra cried.

"I destroyed your suit," I replied, yanking my ankle from her grip. "Enjoy learning to control your powers all over again, because by the time you run back to your master, it will be too late. I will have already defeated him, and then you'll have no one. Slade will be in jail, but you'll be on the outside, still helpless, still lost, still a liar and a killer."

I walked away before Terra could say anything else. As I made my way toward my bike, those last moments before I destroyed her suit replayed over and over in my mind.

*I could have killed her,* I thought. *She deserved it.*

But I was better than that. Better than her. I might have fallen victim to Terra's earthquake, but I would not be shaken by its aftershock.

This just popped into my mind today and once I started writing, I couldn't stop! Read and Review, this is my first one shot! I hope you guys like it!


End file.
